Amazing Spider-Man 3
by blackknight11757
Summary: [Amazing Spider-Man and Avengers Crossover] Sequel to Civil War (AU). Spider-Man faces his most challenging battle yet, with everything at stake.
1. Black Cat

**Black Cat**

 _Note: This is strictly fanfiction only. I don't know what happens in the next cancelled movie._

At Ravencroft, Harry Osborn is still locked up along with Aleksei who's in another room. He dream about the time he had with his mother when he was a boy.

 _"Mom" Harry said._

 _"Harry, what's wrong." Emily said._

 _"Dad wouldn't come to my birthday party. He just said he is busy." Harry said._

 _"I know, Harry. And I'm sorry that your father lets you down." Emily said._

 _"He hates me." Harry said._

 _"What makes you say that?" Emily asks._

 _"He never hugs me or tells me he loves me. I'm a disapointment to him_. _" Harry said._

 _"Harry, you father is a very flawed man. There is nothing wrong with you. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. Listen to me, promise me that you will grow up to a great person, different from your father. To always be kind." Emily said._

 _"I promise, mom." Harry said._

 _She and Harry hug each other. Those were the good time he had, until she died. A young Harry is at the funeral, crying for his mother. He was left in the care of his father._

He woke up to see Gustav Fiers standing.

"Have you been dreaming?" Fiers asks.

"It's nothing. You didn't come here to ask about my dreams." Harry said.

"No, there some news I'm sure you want to hear about." Fiers said.

"I'm listening?" Harry said.

"The Avengers are all broken up thanks to the new law, The Sokovia Accords." Fiers said.

"And Spider-Man?" Harry asks.

"He's still active. My contacts tells me that he is registered as Spider-Man in exchange for his cooperation." Fiers informs.

"I see. That might be something to look into for another time. What progress is there on recruitment?" Harry asks.

"We found the right canidates for your team. But there is something else of interest." Fiers said.

"Do tell." Harry said.

"We have the only super soldier serum that Howard Stark was able to leave behind at S.H.I.E.L.D. before his death. It still active but never tested. We need a test subject, someone psychologically stable to control, someone weak." Fiers said.

"I know just the right person." Harry said.

The next day, Felicia Hardy came to visit Harry. She has an attraction to Harry, she just wanted to help him because she is kind, polite, and timid.

"Hello, Felicia." Harry said.

"Harry, I didn't think you want me to visit you." Felicia said.

"Things have changed. There is an opportunity for you." Harry said.

"What kind of opportunity?" Felicia asks.

"One that will change your life forever. If you want it." Harry said.

"I'm listening." Felicia said.

Latet she arrived at Oscorp. Donald Menken lead her to special projects.

"Here she is, Mr. Fiers." Menken said.

"Thank you, Mr. Menken." Fiers said.

"So this is special projects, I never thought I see this." Felicia said.

"You should be honored, you shall become more than you can imagine. Here, meet Dr. Otto Octavius." Fiers introduces.

"Hello, Ohhh..." Felicia tries to shake hands, only to be scare by the mechanical arm.

"I apologize. I'm just too attacted to these things. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Otto Octavius, former scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D, recommended by Armin Zola to secretly join HYDRA. Worked on a lot of projects, the Tesseract weapons project, Insight carriers, you name it, I've done it. But you can call me Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock." Octavius made his introduction.

"HYDRA? You're all HYDRA? I thought that Captain America and the Avengers took you guys down." Felicia asks.

"It was only a temporary setback, we've operate in the shadows ever since S.H.I.E.L.D fell, and these are my top enforcers. Montana, Ox, and Fancy Dan, former members of the S.T.R.I.K.E that escaped the Triskelion's destruction and joined my faction. Now, on to pressing matters. Did Harry fill you in on what we're about to do." Fiers explains.

"He told me. But why me?" Felicia asks.

"We needed someone who's mentally stable to maintain control over themselves. Besides, we also know about your family's history, your father specifically. You're the perfect canidate. If you have any doubts, then leave now and we will find another." Fiers said.

"I won't let Harry down." Felicia said.

"That remains to be seen. Shall we get started?" Fiers said.

Felicia layed down, being strapped to the bed. Octavius grabs the serum and prepare the needle.

"Remember, once this happens. There is no turning back. You will be more stronger and faster than ever. Enough to take on Spider-Man. Now, remain calm. This will hurt a little, the real pain comes later." Octavius stated.

He injected a needle into her arm. The serum from the IV bag is flowing inside her, changing her. Later, she felt the pain her body was going through. She screamed out in pain.

Later the pain stopped. Otto and Fiers approaches her. She maintained her lean physique, but she is now more stronger than ever. Strong as Captain America, enough to go toe to toe with Spider-Man.

Many months later, now present day, Fiers over sees a sparring match. Felicia took on the enforcers. She learned martial arts and other skills from them. She was able to best them in combat thanks to the training they gave her and her new abilities. She became their super soldier. Her hair color has been changed from brown to white.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Hardy?" Fiers asks.

Felicia smiled. "Never better."

Her personality has been changed as a result of the serum amplifying everything in her. She is no longer that nice polite assitant she was. She is now brave, confident, and fun.

Otto gave her a new suit and gear.

"Welcome to the team, Black Cat." Fiers said.

Fiers shows her the team that she would be joining. Dr. Octavius would become part of the team as Doctor Octopus. The team has her, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven.

She grabs her mask and accepts her new identity. She dressed up in a bodysuit that Octavius has made for her. It included white gauntlets with retractable claws and grappling gear. She finally became the Black Cat.

 _Note: Hope you had a great christmas and thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy the story._


	2. Taskmaster

**Taskmaster**

Peter swings through the city in his new Iron Spider Armor that Tony made for him. He see the helicopters surrounding the Daily Bugle building as well as police cars. Peter listens to the news.

 _"I'm coming to you live, There is a hostage situation at the Daily Bugle_ _, a team of mercenaries lead by an individual who calls himself the Taskmaster. So far the police are unable to enter the building."_

The police outside the building are having a hard time entering the building as mercenaries shoot out the window. They are led by recently promoted Captain Yuri Watanabe, who took over George Stacy's precinct after his death.

She wore a bulletproof vest over her captain's uniform. The SWAT team arrived armed and ready. Spider-Man landed on top of the Captain's sedan.

"Hello there, Captain. Having a difficult day?" Peter said.

"Spidey, what brings you here? Aren't you usually off fighting alongside the Avengers?" Yuri asks.

"I'm a part time Avengers and part time Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. What can I do to help?" Peter said.

"There are some hostages on the 15th floor, Jameson, Robertson, and a rookie reporter named Betty Brant. We got this image of their leader." Yuri said.

"Taskmaster, right? What do we know about him?" Peter asks.

"He's on the Avengers most wanted list, it says that he has the ability to mimic the skills and techniques of anyone he witnesses." Yuri said.

"So he's a copycat. I guess I'll have to find a way to beat him fast." Petet said.

"Hold on! They say that there's a bomb inside. If we try to breach inside or they see any cops, they'll detonate the bomb and kill everyone." Yuri warned.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not a cop. Wait here, I'll deal with Friday the 13th and his friends." Peter said.

"Wait a minute! Did you hear what I said about the bomb? It's too risky." Yuri stated.

"Don't worry, they won't see me coming. I'll call you of if I need help." Peter said.

He activates the retro reflection panels in his suit to turn invisible. He crawls up the windows and enter the building undetected. He sees two mercs armed with guns that were shooting at the cops.

"Surprise!" Peter taser webs them.

They both went down before they could warn Taskmaster. Peter uses the suit to scan the building. He spots five on the 14th floor, then spots four on the 15th floor. They must be the three hostages and Taskmaster himself. A merc was walking down the stair. Spidey webs him ups and cocooned him to the celling. Mercs heard something from the stairs.

"Hey, are you alright?" Merc suspects something is . "Go check it out."

A Merc went closer to the door. He opens to see nothing, then he got webbed up. The mercs tries to radio in.

"Activate jammers." Peter said.

His suit was able to jam every frequency. He successfully kept them from warning Taskmaster. They shoot at him. He webs up their weapons and yanks them of the hands. He then fires a web grenade at them, pulling them together, unable to free themselves.

Peter then went to the 15th floor, he sees Taskmaster waiting for him. All dressed in a suit with a hood over a skull mask armed with shield, sword, bow and arrows.

"I'm amazed that you were able to sneak in undetected. You're more than what they say in the papers." Taskmaster said.

"Yeah, well, Don't believe everything you read. Even from Flattop here." Peter refers to Jameson.

"Why you... You're the reason this is even happening." Jameson said.

"He's right. All this is to draw you here." Taskmaster said.

"So you're a fan. If you wanted an autograph, all you had to do is ask." Peter said.

"I'm here because someone paid me a lot of money for your demise." Taskmaster said.

Taskmaster draws out an arrow and shoots at Spider-Man. Spidey was able to dodge the arrows easily. He noticed that way he shoots is identical to Clint.

"Not bad, but you're no Hawkeye. He never miss... most of the time." Peter said.

"That ain't all I can do, I can do other things." Taskmaster said.

"Like what?" Peter asks

"Like this." Taskmaster throws his shield at Spidey.

"Whoa." Peter jumps over the shield.

He can throw his shield like Captain America. It bounces back.

"I can mimic the skills of any heroes." Taskmaster said.

Spidey fires his webs at him. Taskmaster jumps over the web. He jumps like Spidey did.

"Including yours." Taskmaster said.

"In other words, monkey see, monkey do." Peter replied.

"Jokes now, huh. Lets see if you can back them up." Taskmaster said.

Spidey and Taskmaster fight. Spidey throws his fist at him. He caught it and wraps his legs around Spidey's neck and rolls him down to the ground. He fights like Black Widow does. Peter got himself up.

"You know, you fight like a girl." Peter said.

"I see that you recognize the fighting style of Black Widow." Taskmaster said.

"And Cap's and Hawkeye's, even mine's. But there are somethings you can't mimic." Peter said.

"Like what?" Taskmaster asks.

"Like my powers." Peter said.

He charges in and punches Taskmaster. He went fast that Taskmaster wasn't fast enough. He then throws another punch, Taskmaster counter grabbing and tossed him down, Spidey does a sweep kick and got Taskmaster off his footing.

"How is this possible?" Taskmaster said.

"I fought against Captain America and know how he fights, You're too predictable." Peter said.

"Then I'll have to switch it up." Taskmaster said.

He fights like Spider-Man does. Peter could predict his moves thanks to his spider sense. Taskmaster is having a hard time fighting him. He can mimic Spidey's moves but not his powers. He then surprises Spidey by using the flashbang. It blinded him, gave Taskmaster an edge.

Taskmaster then does a push kick, pushing Spidey back to the wall. The suit activates and pulls out the legs. He was stopped before he could touch the wall.

"What the..." Taskmaster said.

"Nice." Peter amazed.

Spidey then jumps forward with the legs and punched out Taskmaster, knocking him out, he then pins him down. Taskmaster knows that he is defeated.

"Not bad. I truly underestimated you." Taskmaster said.

"Who hired you to come for me?" Peter said.

"I could tell you, but I think you got other problems." Taskmaster looks at Betty.

Peter sees Betty with a vest packed with C4 on a timer.

"You could continue your interrogation or save a innocent woman from being blown to pieces. You choice." Taskmaster said.

Peter punches Taskmaster and got up and went to Betty.

"What's happening?" Betty said.

"Oh, no. There's a timer on the vest, 30 seconds left. Hold on." Peter pulls the vest off her. "Everyone, run to the other room now!"

Betty, Jameson, and Robbie ran to get some distances. Peter then runs with the vest to the window, 15 seconds left. Peter reached the window and throws as far as he can. The timer has run out and blows up. The explosion was too far from any buildings in range. The shockwave shattered some windows. Yuri and the police sees the explosion.

"Everyone move in now." Yuri ordered.

They enter the building to see some mercs that Spidey took down. Peter returns to find the Taskmaster gone. He must have slipped out during the chaos. The important thing is that hostages are alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Peter asks.

"Everyone is fine. Thank You." Betty said.

"Thank you." Robbie said.

"Alright? Alright? Nothing is alright, look at this. You nearly got us all killed." Jameson said.

"Jonah, that was all Taskmaster, he nearly got Betty killed. Spider-Man saved us." Robbie said.

"Taskmaster was only one problem. Spider-Man knew that there was a bomb and he just came in here, endangering everyone." Jameson said.

"Boy, JJ, you sure have a weird way of saying thank you." Peter said.

"You think that you're a hero. You're wrong, you're a menace. You bring danger in everyone's lives. I'll see to it thay everyone know about what happened today. See you for you really are." Jameson said.

"Love to stay and chat. But I got places to be." Peter went to the window and swings away.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME!" Jameson yells out loud.

Spidey disappeared, The police came in and see the hostages are safe. Later the paramedics came to check on them, see if they have any injuries of tramas.

"That bug, he'll pay for all of this." Jameson said.

Peter later came in all dressed in his casual clothes.

"Peter." Betty said.

She hugs Peter. She was glad that Peter is here.

"I heard about what happened, I'm glad that you're alright." Peter said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here." Betty said.

"I heard that you're a reporter now, congratulations. You sure came far from that nice secretary you use to be." Peter said.

"Parker, Last time I checked you don't work here anymore." Jameson said.

"I just came to see Betty and to make sure that she's alright. I just got worried." Peter said.

"Well, that's fine with me. You're still working for Mr. Stark, I'm I correct? Let him know that I'm not done with Spider-Man and that he would be hearing from me." Jameson said.

"I'm sure that he knows." Peter said.

Later at Ravencroft, Fiers went to see Harry and informs him.

"Taskmaster has done his part well. I sent him his payment, he's gone underground." Fiers said.

"Good, everything is going according to plan." Harry smiles.


	3. Mary Jane Watson

**Mary Jane Watson**

Peter arrived at home, May is in the kitchen.

"Hey, Aunt May." Peter said.

"Peter, did you hear about what happened at the Bugle?" May said.

"Yeah, I was nearby. I went to see Betty." Peter said.

"Really. How is she?" May asks.

"Shaken, but fine. Spider-Man was able to save them." Peter said.

"That's great. She seems to be a nice girl for you." May said.

"I know what you're trying to get at. I appreciate that you're trying to get me to see someone. But I like to do things on my own." Peter said.

"I haven't seen you with anyone in these past years. I know that you were being all quiet about this mystery girl and more focused on your work. You really need to date someone. I don't want you to be all alone. I worry for you." May said.

"I know and I love you for worrying. But I'm a grown man now, I need to figure out how to get through life on my own." Peter said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you should do everythinh alone. We all need someone." May said.

"You're right... and I'm sorry." Peter said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. By the way, you remember Anna Watson's niece, Mary Jane." May said.

"MJ, my childhood friend that moved away years ago." Peter said.

"Yeah, the one you had a crush on and shared your first kiss with. She's staying with her aunt. I thought that it might be a good time for you two to catch up." May said.

"That might be nice. I'll be sure to see her when I get the chance." Peter said.

The doorbell rings.

"I think that's her. I called her to let her know that you're here." May said.

"She's here and you called her. May!" Peter said.

"Just go to the door and see her, take her out." May said.

"May, I don't need a blind date. Besides, I haven't seen her in years. I don't know what she would look... like. Uh... Hi." Peter opens the door and sees Mary Jane for the first time in years. She all lovely from that little redhead he knew years ago.

"Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot." Mary Jane said.

"MJ?" Peter said.

"Yes, Peter, it's me." Mary Jane smiles.

She and Peter hugged each other.

"I missed you, Pete." Mary Jane said.

"I missed you too." Peter smiled.

Later, Peter and Mary Jane are outside walking.

"So, how long are you staying?" Peter said.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Aunt Anna." Mary Jane said.

"That's great. What about your parents?" Peter asks.

"My mother died a few years back, and my dad... My dad is another story." Mary Jane said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Peter apologize.

"It's alright, and I'm sorry too. Your Aunt told me about your uncle... and your girlfriend." Mary Jane said.

"Gwen... her name was Gwen Stacy." Peter said.

"How did this happen?" Mary Jane asks.

Peter remember the night that Harry took Gwen and dropped her. He tries to save her but failed.

"It was Harry." Peter said.

"Harry? Your best friend Harry?" Mary Jane said.

"Was... but now he's a completely different person. Someone I don't even recognize anymore." Peter said.

"His beef was with Spider-Man, why would he hurt Gwen?" Mary Jane said.

Peter couldn't tell MJ that it was because of him or that he is Spider-Man. Mary Jane notice that he doesn't want to talk about it, it must have been painful for him.

"I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable." Mary Jane said.

"Don't worry about it... I'll get over it." Peter said.

"So... You're in college now." Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, I'm close to graduating. What about you?" Peter said.

"I'm think about becoming a model." Mary Jane said.

"Really." Peter said.

"Yeah. What do you think, do I have what it takes to be one?" Mary Jane said.

Peter sees her and notice that she all lovely, she must've treated her body like a temple.

"Yeah, of course. You're all lovely and everything... Did I say that?" Peter felt embarressed.

"Yes, you did. That was very nice of you." Mary Jane smiles.

Peter smiled until he see a vision of Wanda.

"Peter." Wanda said.

Peter looks around to see nothing.

"Peter, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Peter said.

Peter pulls out his phone and got a text from Stark. He's needed at the compound.

"I gotta go. Work." Peter said.

"It's okay, go." Mary Jane said.

"Thanks, we'll catch up another time." Peter said.

"I'd like that." Mary Jane said.

Peter walks away, thinking about what happened just now. He had a vision of Wanda before, but now he wonders what this is and why.

Later at the compound, the Avengers are all broken up, Steve and rogue heroes went into hiding. Peter, Tony, Vision, and Rhodes are the only active members left. Peter went inside Wanda's room. He remembers the time he had with her.

 _"Is this happening?" Peter smiles._

 _"Stop talking." Wanda kisses Peter._

 _They got back to kissing until they decided to consummate their relationship._

 _"Hey... we should close that door, we don't want anyone to walk in" Peter smiles._

 _"Allow me." Wanda smiles._

 _She close the door with her powers, Wanda pulls the dress she wore over her. She is now in her bra and panties. She leans in, she and Peter got back to kissing. Peter then flips her over and she is on her back._

 _"Peter, wait." Wanda said._

 _"What wrong?" Peter asks._

 _"Please... be gentle. It's... my first time." Wanda said._

 _"Oh... Okay. I'll promise to be gentle." Peter said._

 _She and Peter got back to where they were._ _They consummated with each other._

Peter misses Wanda, she got him to love again and he was happy until the Accords seperated them.

"You miss her, don't you." Tony said.

"Yeah, I still think about her and the times we've had." Peter said.

"You mean when you and her did the deed. The deflowering, pop the cherry. You know what I mean." Tony teases.

He and Peter smiled and giggled.

"By the way, how is the suit, kid." Tony said.

"Worked better than I expected." Peter said.

"Remember the nanites are experimental, so expect any flaws." Tony said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Peter said.

"Other than that, how was you day?" Tony said.

"It's been steady, had to save a friend from being blown up." Peter said.

"And who is this friend of yours?" Peter said.

"Betty Brant, she's a reporter for the Bugle." Peter said.

"Really?" Tony smiled.

"We're just friends, okay. We went out for coffee a couple times." Peter said.

"Sounds like she's likes you." Tony said.

"I've noticed. And I also run into a childhood friend, Mary Jane." Peter said.

"Is she pretty?" Tony said.

"Very pretty, she's a redhead, but she's a friend." Peter said.

"Wow, first Gwen, then Wanda, now Betty and Mary Jane. You're quite the ladies man, reminds me of myself." Tony smiles.

'Don't encourage him, Tony. I think he's fine the way he is." Pepper came in and joined the conversation.

"What can I say, she's right." Tony said.

"Hey, Peter." Pepper hugs him.

"Pepper, it's good to see you two back together." Peter hugs her back.

"Thanks, I'm sorry to hear about you and Wanda." Pepper said.

"I appreciate it. How's Rhodes?" Peter said.

"He's doing alright, therapy is helping. He'll be back at the compound in a few days." Pepper said.

"That's good to know." Peter said.

Happy walks in. "Am I interrupting?"

"What going on, Hap?" Tony said.

"There's a helicopter coming, it's Ross." Happy said.

"Secretary Ross?" Pepper said.

"That be him." Happy said.

"Oh, this can't be good." Tony said.

"No, it ain't." Peter said.

Peter has a feeling he knows what this is about.


	4. Accountability

**Accountability**

 _"This whole situation could_ _'ve been handled by the police if Spider-Man never intervened. Instead, he came in and nearly got everyone killed in an explosion. He claims to be on the side of the law, but he really answers to no authority but his own. I ask our government to find him accountable for his actions and to demend the identity of the wall-crawler. Let him show us who he really is under that mask."_

Everyone was watching the news from J Jonah Jameson speaking out against Spider-Man.

"To be honest, he has a point." Ross said.

"Really, the man is a Chatty Cathy. He'd say anything to get attention." Peter said.

"And you're a vigilante who goes around making jokes and getting into police business without permission. I thought when you signed into the Accords, that we have an understanding. We kept your name out of public view in exchange for your cooperation. But your recent actions have given everyone doubts about your comitment to the Accords." Ross stated.

"I couldn't waited to get the go ahead, people were in danger." Peter said.

"So were those in Lagos months ago. Some of them died in the explosion because of the Avengers intervention, or did you forget." Ross said.

"I haven't forgotten." Peter said.

"Really, did you also forget that you let Rogers escape because of your feelings for Ms. Maximoff. If it wasn't for Stark, I would had you locked up in the Raft for your actions." Ross said.

"It was my fault, I brought him into this without knowing about their relationship. If I knew, I would never bring him into the mission." Tony said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the facts that he let Rogers escape or that people nearly died from the explosion. Now the public are putting pressure on our government because of him." Ross said.

"Look, he made a mistake. But we're short on team members these days. We still need him." Tony said.

"Be sure to keep your boy on a leash. This is your last chance. Either fall in line or you're gonna find yourself locked up in the same cell that Ms. Maximoff was in. Are we clear?" Ross said.

"Crystal clear, Mr. Secretary." Peter said.

"Good. Just so you know we're gonna keep our eyes on you to make sure you don't screw up again." Ross reminded.

Ross leaves the compound in his helicopter. Peter and Tony watches as he leaves.

"Not a nice guy, is he?" Peter said.

"No, he ain't. But he isn't wrong. You really need to keep a lid on what you're doing, kid." Tony said.

"I know, but I couldn't ignore the danger they were in. I have a responsibility to help people when they need it." Peter said.

"I know, kid. But right now there are rules we need to follow. Show everyone that we can better.. If you keep this up, I won't be able to help you. Think about your Aunt. It would kill her to see her nephew locked up. Is that what you want?" Tony said.

"No... You're right." Peter said.

"I know you mean well, but please. No more going of the rails. You have a great life, don't throw it away." Tony said.

"Okay." Peter said.

Peter and Tony sees a display case that has Captain America's shield. Could see the claw marks that Black Panther made.

"Can't believe that Cap parted ways with this relic." Peter said.

"Well, he didn't deserve it." Tony said.

"I know that you're hurt that Steve keep the truth about parents from you." Petet said.

"Peter, I trusted him, was willing to fight beside him and lend him a hand. But he lied to me, to my face, the whole time." Tony said.

"Look, I know what it's like to be kept in the dark about your parents. Maybe it was hard for him to keep it from you." Peter said.

"Guess you would know, You constantly lie to your Aunt everyday." Tony replied.

He felt bad for saying that to Peter.

"I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have said that." Tony apologize.

"It's not like you're wrong." Peter said.

"How do you do it? Lie to her everytime?" Tony asks.

"I hate to lie to her, but I have to. I can't get her mixed up in my other life. I made that mistake with Gwen. I can't do that to her." Peter said.

"I know, kid. I'm sorry that's been hard for you, with everything going on. Maybe one day, you'll find the peace and happiness you deserve. The day you stop being Spider-Man." Tony said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Sure, kid." Tony said.

"Is Vision here?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, he's around." Tony said.

Petet went to see Vision about the other problem he has. He scan to see if there's anything abnormal about his brain.

"Did you find anything?" Peter asks.

"Your scan came up negative. You're fine. Do you want to tell me what this is about?" Vision stated.

"It's gonna sound crazy." Peter said.

"I've seen crazy, Mr. Parker." Vision said.

"Right... Okay... I've been having visions of Wanda lately. It started after Wanda escaped from the Raft and it happened again today. I thought that my head might be playing tricks on me, but it felt real. Like she's trying to reach me." Peter explains.

"I see. If I had to guess, when she used her powers on you years ago, it must have created a bond between your minds. The connection must've growing stronger the more you think about her." Vision explains.

"I see. So she can reach out whenever she wants. Can I ask you to keep it to yourself, I don't want anyone to know about the connection, especially Ross." Peter said.

"Don't worry, I care for Ms. Maximoff and the others. Your secret is safe." Vision said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"What is this you share with her?" Vision said.

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

"In my short time living, I've seen a lot of things. What you and her have is something else." Vision said.

"It's called love." Peter said.

"Love?" Vision said.

"Oh, right. It's hard to explain. When two people have an attraction and share strong feelings for one another, they call it love." Peter explains

"Is that what you two share?" Vision said.

"Yeah. When Gwen died, I chose to close my heart. But when Wanda came into my life, she opened up my heart again. I tried so hard to ignore it, but I couldn't. That when I realize that I was in love. She made me whole. I wish that I could be with her again. But with the Accords in place, it made things impossible for us to be together." Peter said.

"Perhaps one day, you'll see her again and you'll be together." Vision said.

"Thanks. It means a lot." Peter said.

"Of course. I'll give you sometime alone." Vision gets up and leaves.

Peter can't deny that he misses her. Sometimes he wonder what his life could be without Spider-Man. Maybe one day, he'll give it up and live his life. But for now, he must continue the good fight and help those who need Spider-Man.


	5. Breakout

**Breakout**

At ravencroft, Harry and Aleksei are in their rooms waiting.

"Lunchtime."

"Give me, give me." Aleksei eagered.

Aleksei took the tray of food and ate it.

"Lunchtime, Mr. Osborn."

"No, thank you. That won't be neccesary." Harry said.

"You don't like the food here. Too bad you're locked up in here instead of being at your home having whatever you rich folks eat."

"Well, I won't be here for long." Harry said.

"You're delusional, Osborn."

"Or not." Harry smiles.

An explosion blew up a wall. The guards went to see. They find Black Cat and the enforcers fighting there way through the guards. Felicia took on one wielding a baton. He swings at her, she grabbed it and tossed him to the wall. She took the keys from him.

Peter was swinging through the city until he got a notice from the suit.

 _"Attention, all units. There's a breakout at Ravencroft institute, All unit, proceed with caution."_

"Ravencroft. Oh, no, Harry." Peter said.

He swings to Ravencroft as fast as he can.

Felicia walks down to find Aleksei waiting, she opens the door.

"Time to go, Rhino." Felicia said.

"Yes, freedom. Ha, Ha!" Aleksei smiles.

Ox and Fancy Dan took Aleksei out. Felicia and Montana went to Harry's room.

"Hello, Harry." Felicia said.

"Felicia, love the new look." Harry said.

"Thank you. Now, time to go." Felicia said.

They arrive outside to see a van with Aleksei inside waiting. Harry and Montana arrived only to find Spider-Man.

"Harry." Peter said.

"Been a long time, Peter." Harry said.

"It's going to be longer once I put you back inside." Peter said.

"I don't think she agrees with you." Harry said.

"She?" Peter said.

His spider sense went off as he then got kicked by Black Cat. He get up to see a new enemy, a woman dressed in black.

"Go, I'll deal with him." Felicia said.

"Now, I know you're not the Black Widow, so who are you?" Peter said.

"Name's Black Cat, so you don't forget." Felicia said.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you. But I can't let you take him out of here." Peter said.

"Well then, lets dance." Felicia said.

"Ladies first." Peter said.

Felicia ran towards him. Peter fires off his web shooters. Felicia jumps over the webs easily. She does a drop kick, Peter block with his arm. Her strength level is different, her speed too. He pushed her back and see lands on her feet.

"Okay, you're tougher than I thought." Peter said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Felicia said.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar." Peter said.

"I get that a lot." Felicia replied.

She then throw a fist. Peter grabs her wrists and tossed her down hard.

"Oww. Do you have to be that rough? I'm a woman, you know." Felicia said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."Peter said.

Felicia then kicks him in the groin, then punched him in the face.

"Can believe you fell for that." Felicia smiles.

Peter got himself up in pain.

"I'm a sucker for women. How embarrassing." Peter said.

Felicia is then joined by Kraven.

"Who are you?" Peter said.

"I am Kraven the Hunter. And I came for you." Kraven said.

"Another fan, I'm touched." Peter said.

"You misunderstand, Spider. I'm on a hunt and you are my prey." Kraven said.

Kraven pulls out his knife and took on Spider-Man. Spidey dodge every swing that Kraven throw at him.

"Careful with that, you could hurt someone." Peter said.

"That's what it's for. When I done, I'll hang your head on my wall as a trophy." Kraven said.

"I like my head where it's at." Peter replied.

Felicia then joins the fight. Spidey took on Black Cat and Kraven. They both attack him together, Spidey was able to block and dodge their attacks easily. He then locks his legs around Kraven's neck and his arms around Felicia's neck. He then rolls and tossed them both to the ground. They're having a hard time fighting the wall crawler.

Harry Osborn was already gone while Spidey was fighting. The Vulture was flying over.

 _"Kraven, Felicia, time to withdraw." Octavius said._

"Copy that, Kraven. Time to go." Felicia said.

She throws a flashbang, blinded Spider-Man.

"I'm coming in." Adrian said.

Vulture flew in, Kraven and Felicia got a hold of his legs. He flies them away.

"Goodbye, Spider-Man." Felicia blows a kiss.

Peter got his sight back. He watches as they flew away. He's got bigger problems, Harry is out. He knows who Peter is, He and everyone he loves could be in danger.

Harry is at Oscorp. He's in special projects where Fiers is watching.

"Welcome back, Mr. Osborn." Fiers said.

"Fiers. Good to be on the outside. I see you've been busy." Harry said.

"We're making progress on project OZ, it'll be operational soon. We tested the formula, it's showing great promises." Fiers said.

"Good. Now we can focus on our plan, destroying Spider-Man." Harry smiled.

"We have all the data we gather on Peter, we know who he loves and how he works." Fiers said.

"Excellent, the first part of the plan worked. Now, we can work on the second part. Unraveling his life. I'm gonna make him lose everything he hold most dear. Everything." Harry said.

The Vulture returned with Kraven and Black Cat.

"Glad to see that you're in one piece, Felicia." Harry said.

"Everything worked out in the end, so what's the next plan?" Felicia said.

"First we need to get back Rhino suit." Harry said.

"Where is my suit?" Aleksei said.

"It's confiscated and stored at Avengers tower. It's well guarded." Fiers said.

"Don't worry, we can handled it. We're going to need a diversion. Spider-Man will no doubt try to stop us. There is also another target in mind, his home, his Aunt." Harry said.

"What? You can't be serious. I agreed to help you take down Spider-Man, not kidnap his Aunt." Felicia said.

"Of course. Never mind about the Aunt. Better?" Harry said.

"Yeah, better." Felicia walks away.

"Are you really going to abort the plan?" Fiers said.

"No, but she doesn't need to know. I fear that she can't be trusted. Oh, well. She's just a means to an end." Harry said.

"Very well, lets starting planning. Octavius has the new glider and suit all ready for you." Fiers said.

"Excellent." Harry said.

He then sees the head of his father, frozen.

"You should be proud, Father." Harry said.

 _Note: Happy New Year 2019_


	6. Conflicted

**Conflicted**

Peter is at the compound, Tony is waiting.

"Kid, I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we have bigger problems." Peter stated.

Peter and Tony are in the conference room, looking at the screen. He sees the Black Cat, Kraven, Vuture, and few other players.

"They're the ones who took Harry and Aleksei." Peter said.

"They're pros. They knew what they were doing." Tony said.

"This Black Cat, she was faster and stronger for a normal human being. I haven't felt such strength since I took on Captain America." Peter said.

"You're saying that she took the super soldier serum. How is that possible?" Tony said.

"I don't know. But Harry couldn't do all this from Ravencroft. Someone is helping him, and I think I have an idea of who." Peter pulls out the thumb drive.

He puts the drive in and shows them information on a man.

"Who's he?" Tony said.

"His name is Gustav Fiers. He was the one of the top leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D until it collapsed." Peter explained.

"You're saying that he's HYDRA. Where did you get this information?" Tony said.

"Nat, she was looking into HYDRA and found the connection between them and Oscorp." Peter said.

"So you're saying that HYDRA is also responsible for your parents death." Tony said.

"Yes. My father must have found out about their partnership. He tried to stop them and they killed him... and my mother." Peter said.

"And now he's allied himself with Harry Osborn." Tony said.

"We need to get to Oscorp. Harry is probably there." Peter said.

"Hold on, kid. We need evidence that Harry is even at Oscorp. We can't just go and trespass without permission." Tony said.

"Tony, he knows who I am. I'm afraid that he'll go after Aunt May." Peter said.

"Peter, I understand your concern. But we need to check with Ross first before we do anything." Tony said.

"If we wait, it could be too late." Peter said.

"Peter, you're already in enough trouble. If you go break the Accords again, then I'll have to arrest you. Please, I need you to get a hold of yourself, don't make the same mistake that Cap made." Tony said.

"I can't wait around for something to happen to her." Peter said.

"I'll speak with Ross about this situation, he'll probably send some people to investigate Oscorp. In the meantime, go home and stay with your Aunt in case they retaliates." Tony said.

"Okay, thank you." Peter.

Peter arrived at home.

"May, are you home. May." Peter calls out.

"I'm right here. What's going on?" May said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you're alright." Peter said.

"I'm fine, Peter. You seem scared." May said.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Peter said.

"Okay, I'm gonna get some sleep." May said.

"I'm gonna stay up for a little while." Peter said.

"Don't stay up too long." May said.

Peter rest on the couch, watching the door. He has his web shooters on. He stayed up as long as he could. He eventually slept.

 _Peter dreams about the night Gwen died. Gwen falling and he failed to save her. He held her in his arms._

 _"Gwen? Hey. Hey! Gwen?" Peter sobs._

 _"Hey... Breathe. Hey, Gwen. Hey... Hey... You're okay. Gwen?" Peter cries._

 _"Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me. You stay with me." Peter said._

 _He see blood pouring out of Gwen's nose. He then realizes that she is dead._

 _"Gwen? Gwen!" Peter cries. "No, please! Please! Please... I can't do this without you."_

 _Peter cries as he held her in his arms._

Peter then wakes up to hear a knock at the door. It was already morning and May had already left for work. He gets up and walks to the door with his web shooters ready. He took a peek and sees Mary Jane. He puts away his web shooters.

"Hi, Pete. Did I wake you up?" Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, I just slept on the couch. Come on in." Peter invites her.

She enter the house.

"I'm gonna make some coffee. Want some?" Peter said.

"I'm good." Mary Jane said.

Peter went to the kitchen and grabs a mug. He then put a k cup in the machine. It then pours down coffee.

"Are you alright? You seem... conflicted." Mary Jane said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Peter said.

"Peter. I can tell when there is something going on. Please, talk to me." Mary Jane said.

Peter needed to get it off his chest.

"It feels like I'm on the wrong side." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Mary Jane asks.

"I tried to play by the rules and do what's right by everyone. But when I see something wrong, I try to make things right. But lately it feels like... I'm not making any difference. Like nothing I do is ever enough for anyboby." Peter said.

"I know how that feels." Mary Jane said.

"You do?" Peter said.

"My father believes that nothing I do is good enough. When my mom died, he became bitter. Spends all his time drinking, blames anyone for his mistakes, even me, his own daughter." Mary Jane said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that your life was hard." Peter said.

"Don't worry. If I learned anything, is that you should do what you believe is right and not what everyone tells you is right or wrong. Only you can decide what's right." Mary Jane said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"For what?" Mary Jane said.

"For helping me out. You're amazing, MJ." Peter said.

Mary Jane put her hand on Peter's cheek. She leans in and kisses him. Peter kisses her back. They both ended up in Peter's room. Peter sat on the bed with Mary Jane in front of him. She removes her jean jacket and kisses him again.

He opens his eyes and sees Wanda's face.

"Wanda." Peter said.

"What?" Mary Jane said.

They broke off as Peter sees Wanda's face. It happened again, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Peter said.

"Who's Wanda?... Peter, tell me the truth. Is there someone?" Mary Jane asks.

Peter couldn't lie to her.

"Yes. It's... complicated. I can't say anymore. I need to go." Peter said.

Peter leaves his home, leaving Mary Jane alone to think. Who is Wanda? What is Peter hiding.


	7. Sinister Six

**Sinister Six**

Peter was webslinging through the city. He looks at Oscorp, unfornately he can't trespass without getting himself in trouble with the Accords. Ross send some people to Oscorp to find Harry, but were unsuccessful. He has a feeling that Harry is planning something. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Doctor Octopus then makes the first move on the bank. He pulls out his arms and went for the vault. Everyone panicked and ran for the door. He rips it open and trigger the alarms. Peter got the notice that the bank is being robbed.

He swings down to see a man with mechanical arms attacted to his body walking out with the money.

"Who are you, butterfingers?" Peter said.

"Spider-Man, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Otto Octavius, but you can call me Doctor Octopus." Octavius said.

"Doctor Squid. That's a terrible name, you must be new for a super villian." Peter replied.

"It's Doctor Octopus, you idiot. Get it right." Octavius said.

"Whatever, Doc. Put down the money and put all you hands in the air." Peter said.

"Sure." Octavius puts down the money. "The money doesn't interest us."

"Us?" Peter said.

Kraven came along with Mysterio.

"Who the guy in the fishbowl?" Peter said.

"I am Mysterio, and we've come for you."

Meanwhile at Avengers tower, Happy is taking inventory of all the items the Avengers confiscated. FRIDAY then informs Happy that something is coming.

"FRIDAY, what is it?" Happy said.

"A craft is approaching." FRIDAY informs.

A HYDRA quinjet starts firing at the tower. Happy ran to get cover. It landed on the pad. Green Goblin, Black Cat, and the Vulture came inside along with the Enforcers.

"FRIDAY, activate the Iron Legion." Happy said.

The Iron Legion came to fight against the intruders. Harry draws out his sword and slice off one the legionnaire.

Spider-Man is informed that the tower is under attack by three super villians and that Happy is there. There are six villians.

"Harry is attacking the tower, this is all a diversion." Peter said.

"How perspective." Octavius said.

"What do you six call yourselves, the douchebags, the bad boys... and girl." Peter said.

"We go by something... sinister." Mysterio said.

"The sinister six?" Peter said.

"Sinister Six, I like that." Octavius smiles.

"You guys can have that name, when you're six are share a cell." Peter said.

"We'll see about that. Come on." Octavius said.

Peter charges toward them and fought the three of them.

Harry and The Vulture fought against the Iron Legion in the air. Felicia and the Enforcer secured the Rhino suit. Happy sees them hauling it to their quinjet. He tries to stop them with a pipe he found. He hit Montana and Fancy Dan in the head. He then swings at Ox who caught the pipe. Ox punches Happy to the ground. Happy tries to get up until Fancy Dan kicks him, hurting Happy. Montana pulls out his gun and aims at Happy.

"You'll pay for that." Montana said.

"No." Felicia said.

She kicks the gun off of Montana's hand, saved Happy's life. Ox and Fancy Dan then fights Felicia. Harry and the Vulture finished taking out the Iron Legion. Felicia took down the Enforcer easily.

"Go." Felicia said.

Happy ran out. Harry flies in and fires at Felicia. She dodges the bullets and jumps up on the glider. She and Harry fights on the glider. They fly outside.

"I should've known better than to trust you, Felicia." Harry said.

"I'm no killer. You're doing all this to hurt Peter, no matter who gets hurt." Felicia said.

"I like you, Felicia. But I won't let you or anyone else stand in my way." Harry said.

He pushes her off the glider and she falls down to the Tower. She crashed down the window and hit the floor of the tower. It wasn't a big fall. Happy sees her all hurt and went to check on her. She's alive, if it wasn't for her new enhanced physiology she would have not survived. The enforcers got the suit inside the quinjet. They then fly away. They used the retro reflection panels to disappear.

Peter avoids the arms of Doc Ock.

"Having a hard time, Butterfingers." Peter said.

Ock attacks again until Peter ran up and avoided the arms. He manage to get close and punched him in the face. He sent Ock flying to the wall. He then webs him up.

Mysterio fires off his beam at him. Peter swing up for a kick. He was on target until he went through Mysterio. He realize that it's not Mysterio.

"Hologram." Peter said.

"They don't call me master of illusion for nothing." Mysterio said.

He fires until Spidey used the suit's legs to jump up. He then webs up Mysterio, pulls him up and punched him. He webs him to the pole.

"What the...?" Mysterio said.

"Ock isn't the only one with an extra set of limbs." Peter said.

Kraven wields a bow and shoots of arrows. Spidey avoids the arrows easily than he did with Taskmaster.

"Hawkeye can shoot better than you. He never misses." Peter said.

Kraven then ditch the bow and throws a bola at him. Peter then webs it and throws it back at Kraven, trapping him.

Ross is watching the situation.

 _"Very good, now maintain your position until we can transport them to the raft." Ross said._

"Copy that." Peter replied and turns his attention towards. "This is too easy. If all six of you are here, it would be easier." Peter said.

"Everything went as planned. Keeping you here was the goal." Octavius said.

"Not a smart plan if you three are captured. That leave three more left." Peter said.

"This is all a misdirection. One thing is happening over here, another at the tower, and one very close to home." Octavius said.

"What did you say?" Peter said.

"You heard me." Octavius said.

"May! I gotta go." Peter said.

 _"Negative, maintain your position." Ross said._

"I can't do that. My aunt is in danger." Peter replied.

 _"I'm ordering you to stay and watch." Ross said._

"I can follow those orders, she needs me." Peter said.

 _"You will not deviant from your position. That is an order-" Ross said._

Peter switch off and webswings away to May's house. Leaving the three villians unguarded.

"He switched off, sir."

"Damn it... Get me Stark." Ross orders.

Meanwhile at May's house, she returned home from work to find Mary Jane alone.

"Mary Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Peter. He lefts three hours ago." Mary Jane said.

"I see." May said.

"Can I ask you something?" Mary Jane said.

"What is it? May said.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Wanda?" Mary Jane said.

"Who's that? May said.

"When Peter and I kissed, he said Wanda." Mary Jane said.

"That must be the mystery girl that Peter was talking about." May said.

"Mystery girl?" Mary Jane said.

"He never said her name to me. He's been all secretive, even about his work." May said.

"Work? What does he do?" Mary Jane said.

"He got a job working as an intern for Mr. Stark. He offered to pay for his school. Still don't know how that happened. He got to meet some of the heroes at that fancy tower." May said.

"The Avengers. Wanda... as in Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch." Mary Jane said.

Mary Jane then remember that Peter use to take pictures of Spider-Man and was the only photographer to take them. She remember that Spider-Man was there the night that Gwen died. Now, she realize that Wanda Maximoff is the girl Peter was talking about. She put the pieces together and figured out Peter's secret.

"Oh, my god... Oh, my god... Peter is-" Mary Jane said.

Their house is broken in by Fiers and HYDRA goons. Mary Jane tries to dial until she and May were traquilized. MJ dropped her phone. Fiers stood over them.

"Take them." Fiers ordered.

They took May and Mary Jane to the Van and drove away.

Meanwhile the police surround the three villians that Spider-Man captured. Harry and the vulture came in and fired off against the police, injured them. They freed them.

"Time to go." Harry said.

They escaped from capture. Peter still web swings to May's house, hoping that it's not too late. He arrived to see the door broken down.

"May! May!" Peter screamed.

Peter then sees MJ's phone on the ground. They must have taken her too.

"Oh, no, MJ." Peter said.

Peter then runs outside to see Iron Man flying in and aims his repulsor at Peter.

"Stop right there, kid." Tony said.

"Tony, they took my Aunt and Mary Jane." Peter said.

"Peter, I'm here to bring you in. Don't do anything stupid." Tony said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you." Peter said.

"I'm sorry too." Tony said.

The Iron Spider Armor locked up Peter, immobilizing him.

"I didn't want to do this kid, but you left me no choice." Tony said.

Ross's men arrived to take Peter in for desertion.


	8. Captured

**Captured**

Peter is at the compound, he's been taken in for his desertion and letting the villians escape.

"You are here because you disobeyed orders and abandoned you post. You let three villians escape as a result." Ross said.

"My aunt was in danger. I had to go to save her." Peter said.

"But you didn't. She got taken along with Ms. Watson. Four cops are injured because of your actions. The fact remains is that you disobeyed direct orders and violated the Accords. As of right now, you are confined to the compound until we can determine if you are fit to continue fighting or be locked up." Ross said.

"What about May and Mary Jane?" Peter said.

"They're no longer your concern." Ross said.

"The hell they aren't!" Peter yelled.

"Peter!" Tony said.

"They're in this mess because of you. You're no hero, you're a menace. Oh, and next time, mind you tone." Ross said.

Ross leaves the compound. His men stayed behind to keep Peter from leaving.

"Kid, why did you do this? You're in more trouble than ever." Tony said.

"This is my family we're talking about. You have to save them, Tony." Peter said.

"How? We don't even know where they are." Tony said.

"What about Oscorp?" Peter said.

"Ross sent his people to investigate. They didn't find Osborn or Fiers." Tony said.

"This can't be happening. They're in danger and I'm stuck here. This is wrong." Peter said.

"I get that, Peter. I wish I can do more, but our hands are tied. Please, Peter, I'm trying to help you as a friend. I need you to stay put before you lose everything." Tony said.

"It's not me I care about. May is the only family I have left." Peter said.

"I'll see what I can do for her. But please, stay here and don't get into any trouble." Tony said.

Peter and Tony sees Felicia being brought in all injured and restrained.

"What's going on here?" Peter said.

"Happy told me that she turned on Osborn and saved his life." Tony said.

"She did." Peter said.

"Right now, she's a prisoner. I need to get back to city to check up on Happy. Don't do anything reckless, Alright." Tony said.

"Okay." Peter reluctantly agrees.

Tony leaves the compound. Peter is now confined to the compound, feeling powerless and guilty.

One of the soldiers got orders from Ross.

 _"If he tries to escape, you're authorized to use lethal force if neccessary. I don't want to make the same mistake again like with Rogers. Understood." Ross radio in._

"Yes, Mr. Secretary."

Meanwhile at Oscorp. Fiers returned with May and Mary Jane held captive.

"Hello, May and Mary Jane. Welcome to hell." Harry said.

"Harry, its been awhile." Mary Jane said.

"It sure has, MJ." Harry said.

"I wished the feeling is mutual, but right now I don't recognize the man in front of me." Mary Jane said.

"I could say the same about your friend Peter, given that he's the reason this is all happening." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" May said.

"Oh, May. You really are naive and blind. Did you ever think about how Peter is the only photographer that takes pictures of Spider-Man. Or how about the time Spider-Man disappeared when Gwen died, around the same time your nephew became depressed. Can you see it, the answer is in front of you this entire time. Your beloved nephew, Peter Parker... is Spider-Man." Harry said.

May process what she heard. She had suspicions that Peter had a double life. She never imagined that he is Spider-Man, New York's Hero. Harry sees that Mary Jane wasn't surprised about the news.

"By your look, MJ, you already know." Harry said.

"So what if he is Spider-Man. Peter will stop you." Mary Jane said.

"If he can." Harry said.

"What do you mean if he can?" Mary Jane said.

"Allow me to explain. Peter has signed in into the Accords that restricts him from doing anything without the approval of the government. If he does come, He'll have to break the Accords and come alone. That's when I'll kill him." Harry said.

"How... how could you hate him so much? How could you take away the woman he loved and cause him so much pain? How?" May said.

"He turned his back on me when I needed him. He rather let me die than to help me. I took matters into my own hands and now this is what've become because of him." Harry said in anger.

"He didn't do this to you. You did this to yourself. Peter would have found a better way to help you. This hatred you carry inside you isn't from Peter... It's from your father. Peter was your only friend, he was like a brother to you. He stood by you when you father would neglect you." May said.

"Quiet!" Harry yelled.

"What has been done to you to make like this? Hatred has consumed you, poisoned you. I'm sorry that you've been alone this entire time. You use to be so kind when your mother was alive. Let me help you let go of the hate you carry." May said.

"I don't need saving. Besides, I not done yet. I'm going to bring this world to it's knee by making it in my own image, starting with New York. By the time they figure it out, it will be too late. Peter will fail everyone, that will be the perfect revenge. Watching the world turn on him and all defeated." Harry smiles.

"You're wrong. Peter will find a way to stop you. Because he's a hero. There's hope." May said.

"We'll see when I destroy that hope in front of you. Take them away." Harry said.

The enforcers takes May and Mary Jane somewhere. Ock is fixing the Rhino suit to be ready for combat.

"And Felicia?" Fiers said.

"Gone. Looks like the Rhino will have to fill in that spot. The Sinister Six will be complete. What progress is there on Project Oz?" Harry said.

"It's operational. We can begin preperations." Fiers said.

"Excellent, the whole world will feel our wrath." Harry said.


	9. Partners

**Partners**

Peter is inside Wanda's room. He worries for May and Mary Jane. He can't do anything for them. Wanda then appears in his vision.

"They're wrong about you, Peter." Wanda said.

"No, they're right. This is all my fault. I let them get away because I was blind. I didn't see this coming. I underestimated Harry, he spent years planning everything, attacked me at my most vunerable. He's got me cornered and powerless. May and Mary Jane are in his hands now. I failed them." Peter said.

"Not yet, you can still save them." Wanda said.

"Wanda, I can't. All I do is screw up and the people I love pay for my mistakes. Ben... Captain Stacy... Dr. Connors... Gwen... and now May and Mary Jane." Peter stated.

"I know, but they need you. You're not a menace, you are a hero. Before you joined the Avengers, before the Accords, you fought to save a lot of lives no matter what anyone said about you or ask for permission. You can still do that. Be the hero they need, the man I fell in love with, it's not too late." Wanda said.

"How? How does Cap do this?" Peter said.

"He heard something from Sharon Carter once. He said, compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move... it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree... look them in the eye and say No, you move." Wanda said.

"Those were some nice words." Peter said.

"You can do it, Peter. I believe in you." Wanda said.

"I wish you are here, I need you." Peter said.

"I'll always be with you. I love you." Wanda said.

Wanda disappears. Peter realize that she is right, he is a hero. He has a responsibility to save May and Mary Jane, no matter the consequences.

"I can't do this alone." Peter said to himself.

He's gonna need help to save them. He then got an idea.

He went to his locker, and finds a backpack with his old Spider-Man suit he wore before he joined the Avengers. His Iron Spider Armor is confiscated. He knew better that any tech Stark made for him would be lojacked. He'll have to go old tech against the Sinister Six.

Felicia is locked up, all restrained. She then heard something. The guard is webbed up to the wall. Peter is standing in front of her.

"Felicia Hardy, that's your name isn't it? You were Harry's assitant." Peter said.

"Was. Not anymore." Felicia said.

"Because you turned on him to save Happy. Maybe there's more to you than what everyone thinks." Peter said.

"You don't know me." Felicia said.

"No, I don't. I know that Harry is behind this. He has my aunt and Mary Jane." Peter said.

"I'm truly sorry, I was against kidnapping her. I should've known better than to trust Harry." Felicia said.

"If you're really are sorry, then help me save them. You are the only one who can help me." Peter said.

"You're willing to trust me after everything I've done?" Felicia said.

"I believe in second chances. Help me save them and then you can go and be free. Please, you're the only chance they've got." Peter said.

Felicia has her old personally of kindness.

"Okay,... I'll help you." Felicia said.

"Thank you, Felicia." Peter said.

Peter frees her from her restraints. He hands her a backpack full of her gear.

"Let's go. Partners" Peter offer his hand.

Felicia took his hand. "Partners. Spider-Man and Black Cat, I like that."

They're stopped by some soldiers aiming their weapons at them.

"We have orders to use lethal force to keep you from leaving. So stand down or you two are leaving in body bags."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Peter said.

"So be it. Activate Iron Legion"

Peter webs ups some guns and yanked them off their hands. He and Felicia work together to fight off the soldiers. The Iron Legion came to fight. One of the legionnaires fired at Spidey. Peter got pushed back and crashed the display case. Peter then see Cap's shield. He grabs it and toss it at the legionnaires, slice it in half. Felicia push kicked the soldier and jumps up and got on the legionnaire.

"Felicia, catch." Peter throw the shield.

She uses it to cut off it's head. She jumps and land on her feet. One of the soldiers came in with a weapon. Felicia throw the shield back at Peter. He uses it to protect himself from the bullets. He then webs up the soldier and pull him in, hit him with the shield.

"Sound the alarm."

Tony is driving to the city until he got a notice from FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY, what's going on?" Tony said.

"Alarms has been triggered at the compound." FRIDAY informs.

"What... damn it, Peter." Tony said.

He stops and turns around. He drives back to the compound.

Peter and Felicia took down the legionnaires and the soldiers.

"There's a quinjet on the pad." Peter said.

Peter took the shield with them. They ran and got inside the quinjet. Peter took the controls.

"You know how to fly this, right?" Felicia said.

"Yeah, a little. I had some practice." Peter said.

Peter lifted the quinjet in the air and heads back to the city. Tony then see the quinjet flying.

"FRIDAY, patch me in to the quinjet." Tony said.

Peter then see Tony on the screen.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Tony asks.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. I'm going to save May and Mary Jane." Peter said.

"This is the biggest mistake you're making." Tony said.

"No, the biggest mistake is sitting back and letting someone die because I chose to do nothing. I made that mistake before, I won't do it again. That's not who I am." Peter said.

"Peter, you're violating the Accords. They will hunt you." Tony said.

"I'm done playing by the Accords rules. The Accords were a mistake. If I have break the rules to save them, then I will. If you try to stop me Tony, then I'll fight you too." Peter said.

"You've disappointed me, kid. You're more like Steve than I thought." Tony said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Peter said.

Peter switched off, Tony felt betrayed by Peter. He then activate the autopilot and turns off stealth mode.

"What are you doing?" Felicia said.

"We need to ditch the quinjet. I got us close to the bridge. Be ready to jump." Peter said.

Peter opened the ramp. They wait until they get closer.

"Wait for it... Now." Peter said.

Peter got a hold of Felicia and jumps. He then web swings on the bridge. He heads back to the city.


	10. Identity Revealed

**Identity** **Revealed**

Tony is at the compound to see some soldier knocked out cold and the legionnaires destroyed. Ross is talking over hologram.

 _"This is not looking good, Tony. This is not looking good at all." Ross said._

"Ross, he's just trying to save his aunt." Tony said.

 _"It doesn't matter, he let three criminals escape and now he's broken another one out of captivity. My men are now injured because of him. Your boy is out of control. As of right now, he is to considered a criminal." Ross said._

"This can't be happening. There has to be something we can do to help him." Tony said.

 _"We're way past seconds chance now. First it was Rogers, then Wilson, Barton, Maximoff, Romanoff, and now Parker. I'm starting to have serious doubts about the Avengers ability to follow the Accords. Right now, I'm going to call for a press conference issuing warrants for his arrest and for his accomplice. If you don't want him to end up dead, bring in him and have him locked up. No mistakes, Stark. Are we clear." Ross said._

"We're clear." Tony said.

Pepper arrived at the compound to find the mess that Peter and Felicia left behind. She sees Tony about to armor up.

"You're going after Peter." Pepper said.

"I don't have a choice. I'd rather see him locked up than to see him dead. If he resist, I'll do what I have to do." Tony said.

"Tony, his aunt has been taken. He's desperate. You and Ross aren't doing anything to help the situation." Pepper said.

"I was helping him. But this is a delicate situation we're in. What do you want me to do?" Tony said.

"I want you to help him." Pepper said.

"That's what I wanted too. Pepper. But he made his choice. He let his feelings cloud his judgment." Tony said.

"Is he... or are you?" Pepper said.

"What do you mean?" Tony said.

"You know exactly what I mean. You felt betrayed by Peter than it reminds you of Steve. You were hurt that he keep the truth from you." Pepper said.

"I trusted him, Pepper. Now Peter is the one who betrayed my trust. I did everything I can to keep him from throwing away his life, and he took advantage of me. He crossed the line, Pepper." Tony said.

"Were you willing to cross the line to help Steve before you learned the truth." Pepper said.

"That's different." Tony said.

"Is it? How can you blame Peter for doing the same thing you would have done for someone he cares about." Pepper said.

She walks away until she stops.

"You already lost Steve, Tony. Please, don't lose Peter too." Pepper said everything she needed to say.

Tony was hurt by Peter's betrayal, but he still cares for Peter. He knows why Peter did what he did. He felt conflicted in whether to help Peter or arrest him.

Meanwhile, Betty is arriving at her apartment while talking on the phone.

"Hey, mom. I'm just got back to the apartment. I'm not out doing a story, Okay. Stop worrying. It's not like I'm going to have any suprises tonight." Betty said.

She enter her apartment to find Peter and Felicia.

"I'll have to call you back, bye mom." Betty hangs up.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I don't know where else to go." Peter said.

"May I ask how you got in and who she is?" Betty said.

"I'm going to explain everything, it's gonna be hard to believe." Peter said.

"Try me." Betty said.

Later Peter explained everything to Betty.

"Oh, god. I had a crush on Spider-Man." Betty said.

"Yeah, you did." Peter smiles.

"I'm sorry about your aunt." Betty said.

"That's why I broke out of the compound. I need to save May and Mary Jane. I think that there's something going on than just the kidnapping." Peter said.

"There is. When I was working with them, I heard something about Project Oz." Felicia said.

"Any idea what that is?" Peter said.

"No. Harry doesn't trust me with anything. It was my mistake." Felicia said.

"You care about him." Peter said.

"Yes,... I did." Felicia said.

"We need to figure out what it is and how to stop it." Peter said.

Betty got a call from Robbie.

"What is it, Robbie?... Okay, thanks." Betty hangs up. "Guys, you need to see this, it live."

Ross is live on television.

 _"As of Two hours ago, Spider-Man has broken out of the compound and freed a criminal who goes by the Black Cat. He has violated the Accords too many times and is considered to be a criminal. These are the faces of the two wanted criminals." Ross said._

He show them pictures of Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy to the public.

 _"His name is Peter Parker, he goes by the name Spider-Man and his accomplice's name is Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat. They are considered to be dangerous. I have issued warrants_ _for their arrest and shoot to kill orders if they resist. Make no mistake, they will be found and brought to justice."_

"Now everyone knows." Peter said.

"It's not just the Sinister Six we need to worry about, now it's the whole world." Felicia said.

"I know, but right now that doesn't matter. We need to save them and stop Oscorp from what they're planning." Peter said.

"We still don't know what Project Oz is... but I know someone who does." Felicia said.

"Okay, lets start there." Peter said.

They hear knock on the door, They're worried that it could be the police. Betty went to see.

"Who is it?" Peter said.

"I'm not sure. A man with an eye patch." Betty said.

"An eye patch?" Peter said.

Peter went to see. It's Nick Fury. He opens the door and lets him in.

"Wow, this is quite the mess you made, and you made a friend." Fury said.

"Who is he?" Felicia asks.

"Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the man who started the Avengers." Peter introduce.

"This guy, really?" Felicia said.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Fury asks.

"No, my partner. I didn't think I see you again. Last time I checked, you went underground." Peter said.

"Yes I was. I'm here because of a person we share a vested interest in." Fury said.

"Fiers, you seem to know more than what you're saying." Peter said.

"As a matter in fact, I do." Fury said.

Fury sat down on the chair.

"I'm listening." Peter said.

"Years ago, we came across an illegal weapons sale. They were bio weapons. We traced it back to Oscorp. We believed that someone at Oscorp was selling weapons. A man reached out to me, was willing to give information on Norman and his secret allies." Fury said.

"My father." Peter said.

"That's right. He found something that Osborn didn't want anyone to know. We were suppose to meet in Europe. But then he was killed before he could give me anything. He was labelled as a traitor and the investigation was shut down." Fury said.

"Something you didn't think to share with me the first time we met." Peter said.

"I was busy recruiting new heroes, it didn't cross my mind at the time." Fury said.

"Shocking." Peter said.

"Anyway, I never believed that Richard was a traitor. I was told to stand down at the time by my superiors. It was recently that we uncovered some secrets about Fiers from HYDRA's files." Fury said.

"I know, Nat gave me that information. Now, Fiers is working with Harry. They have my aunt and Mary Jane held hostage. We believe that they're planning something big." Peter said.

"Then stop them. Do what you do best. Be rebellious and take down those bastards. Your father started this mission, it's your responsibility to see it to the end." Fury said.

"Thanks, for those nice words of encouragement." Peter smiles.

"I'm glad I can help, I'll leave you kids to do your jobs. Just try not to die." Fury said.

"I appreciate your concern." Peter said.

"I'm worried that I'll have a hard time finding someone like you. Good luck, you're gonna need it." Fury said.

Fury left the house. Peter and Felicia are preparing to leave to do their mission.

"Thank you, Betty. For everything." Peter said.

"Sure, I wish I can do more for you." Beety said.

"Actually, you can." Peter said.

Peter pulls out a thumb drive and gave it to Betty.

"What is this?" Betty hold the drive.

"Evidence. I thought it could be useful for your story." Peter explained.

"Okay, I'll make sure the world sees this." Betty said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Good luck." Betty said.

Peter and Felicia are all dress up in their suits, Peter brought the shield with them.

They're in the parking lot see Menken getting out of his car. Peter then webs him. They took him outside on top of the building.

"Hello, Menken, remember me." Felicia said.

"Ms. Hardy. I see you shown your true colors." Menken said.

"What Project Oz?" Peter said.

"You really think you're gonna get me to talk-" Menken said.

Peter then hold him off the ledge.

"Look, I'm running out of time. I need to know what Project Oz is?" Peter said.

"You don't have it in you." Menken grins.

Peter lets go and he falls.

"Ahhhh." Menken yells.

Peter webs him up.

"Ah, I knew it." Menken said.

Peter lets go again and he jumps down. He clings to the window and webs him up again.

"Ahhhh." Menken yells.

"You want to try again. I don't know if I'm fast enought to catch you before you hit the ground. Let's find out." Peter said.

"Okay, Okay, stop, just stop. I'll tell you everything." Menken said.

Peter got him to the top.

"Start talking." Peter said.

"Harry plans to unleash it upon the world. It was created using his blood to perfect it. It'll turn everyone into his new army of super soldier. Enough to overthrow any government, even the Avengers." Menken explains.

"Where?" Peter said.

"Oscorp, there is a big rocket built into Oscorp. It'll launch in two hours." Menken said.

"Is there anything else we need to know about Fiers and Harry?" Peter asks.

"There is something, A secret that Norman and Fiers kept all these years. Something Norman doesn't want Harry to know." Menken said.

"What is this secret?" Peter said.


	11. Reinforcements

**Reinforcements**

Peter and Felicia got the information. They're still outnumbered against the Sinister Six.

"I can't believe that Harry is willing to launch a bio weapon across the world." Felicia said.

"Harry isn't gonna care if the world burns as long as he gets what he wants." Peter said.

"We have the information, but we're still outnumbered. Harry has a team of super villians and HYDRA goons at his disposal. We need reinforcements." Felicia said.

"Where are we going to get help? Everyone is hunting for us, even the Avengers." Peter said.

"What about the other Avengers, the one that gone into hiding?" Felicia suggested.

"I don't have a way to reach them. Besides, I can risk them getting caught by Ross. But I have an idea." Peter said.

Later, Yuri is leaving her precinct and heading to her car. Peter webs her and pulls her up to the roof.

"Hello, Captain." Peter said.

"Spider-Man, or I say Peter Parker. Do you know that there's a warrant for your arrest." Yuri said.

"I know. But I came here anyway because I need your help." Peter said.

"My help? You think I'm going to help a criminal." Yuri said.

"You can call me whatever you want. There are two people held hostage at Oscorp. Something big is about to happen tonight that threatens everyone." Peter said.

"What kind of threat?" Yuri said.

"Biological threat, they have a rocket built into Oscorp. They plan to unleash it on the world and create chaos." Peter said.

"Even if what you say is true. I can't help you. I'll be committing a crime for aidding a criminal." Yuri said.

"I did my homework on you, Captain. I know that you joined the force after you got discharged from the military. Captain Stacy took you under his wing. He had a choice too. He could have arrested me the night the Lizard attacked, but he chose to let me go to save his daughter and the entire city. The only reason I was able to stop the Lizard was because of him. He sacrificed himself to save my life. His sacrifice saved a lot of lives. He was a true hero. Ask yourself, what would George Stacy do?" Peter said.

Yuri was hesitant to help Peter, but she thought about what he said about Captain Stacy, she knew that he is right.

"What do you need from me?" Yuri said.

"I need you to clear the area around Oscorp, make sure that there's no civilians around when the fighting starts." Peter said.

"I could say that we have anonymus tip that you were spotted near Oscorp. That could give me cause to intervene." Yuri said.

"Okay, thank you." Peter said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Yuri said.

"Yeah, me too." Peter said.

Peter swings away and joins Felicia.

"Okay, we got the support of cops. But that's still not enough against the Sinister Six." Felicia said.

"Don't worry, we do have one stop." Peter said.

They are outside at 177a Bleeker Street. They see a building.

"What are we doing here?" Felicia said.

"There was an incident a few months ago, something mystical. I was able to trace it back to this building." Peter said.

"Mystical? Like magic? That's hard to believe." Felicia said.

"Right, like there are no such things as aliens or gods. Is it that hard to believe?" Peter said.

"Point taken. It's quite weird." Felicia said.

"No weirder than the time I teamed up with other versions of myself." Peter said.

Peter refered to the Spider-Verse. Felicia is clueless about what he said.

"It's a long story. Let's go inside." Peter said.

They opened the door and enter. They look around, then a figure in a cloak was hovering.

"Can I help you?" Strange said.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. And you are?" Peter said.

"Doctor Strange." Strange introduce himself.

"That's nice, what's your real name?" Peter asks.

"Are you serious? I just told you." Strange said.

"Oh!" Peter said.

"Back to the matter at hand, why are you here?" Strange said.

"We need your help." Peter said.

"Out of the question." Wong said.

"This is Wong." Strange introduce.

"What do you mean out of the question?" Peter said.

"Our duty is to protect the sanctums and fight off mystical threats. We cannot intervene outside of our duties." Wong said.

"I see, well guess what. There a bio weapon at Oscorp that about to be lauched in less than two hours. If they succeed, there will be chaos. There wont be anything to protect." Peter said.

"Then call the Avengers." Wong said.

"They're not going to help, neither would the government. We're short on time. We need to stop them and save my Aunt. Please, we're desperate." Peter said.

"Look, I'm truly sorry that your aunt is in danger. I truly am. But Wong is right, we have responsibilities to the universe." Strange said.

"I... understand... Let's go, Felicia." Peter said.

They left the sanctum. They got to the rooftop.

"What are we going to do. We screwed." Felicia said.

They see a ring of light, Doctor Strange came through the portal.

"Doctor Strange, what are you doing here?" Peter said.

"I couldn't say yes back there. I still don't want to break my oath. But I'll make an exception just this once." Strange said.

"Why are you helping me?" Peter is curious.

"Two years ago, a colleague of my, Christine Palmer was attacked on her way home. She told me about how you swooped in and fought off her attackers. She was very grateful to you. Helping you would be my way of saying thank you." Strange said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Don't thank me yet, we got a job to do." Strange said.

At the compound, Tony armored up and Vision came back from his mission. Rhodes came to see them getting ready.

"Hey, you mind if I tag along." Rhodes said.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Tony said.

"Theraphy is killing me. I'm tired of eating jello. I need to get back into the fight. Don't bother trying to stop me, Tony." Rhodes smiles.

Tony smiles. "Okay, we leave in ten minutes. We're heading for Oscorp."


	12. Team Spider-Man vs Sinister Six

**Team Spider-Man vs. Sinister Six**

The police are setting up a perimeter, block the streets to Oscorp. Yuri got a speakerphone.

"Attention, everyone. Evacuate the area, leave everything behind. Evacuate immediately." Yuri said.

Every civilian in the area is being escorted out and helped by the police. Peter, Felicia, and Strange are on the rooftop watching the evacuation and then turn their attention to Oscorp.

"Oscorp, you will never find the more wretched hive of scum and villiany. This is where everything started, the Lizard, Electro, the Green Goblin, and now the Sinister Six. This is where we end this nightmare once in for all. Okay, we only got an hour left before they launch. Let's let the cops clear the streets while we fight off the Sinister Six. The important thing is to get in, save May and Mary Jane, and stop the launch. Understood." Peter said.

"Understood, Captain America." Felicia jokes and smiles.

Peter gets it, he wields the vibranium shield.

"Why do you have Cap's shield?" Strange asks.

"I thought it might help even the odds. It's three of us against six of them." Peter said.

"I'm not liking the odds." Felicia said.

"Neither do I." Strange said.

"Well, if you two have serious doubts, then now's your chance to leave." Peter said.

"Well, I am a doctor. I have an oath to save lives. I can't back out." Strange said.

"It's not like there's anyplace that's going to be safe. I'm all in." Felicia said.

"Then let's go." Peter smiles.

They all got off the rooftop and landed on the ground. They approach Oscorp until they stop to see the Rhino crashing out the window. They see Vulture flying in. Doctor Octopus, Kraven, and Mysterio came and join the Rhino. The Green Goblin flies down. The Sinister Six is assembled. Felicia sees that the Rhino has now taken her spot on the team.

"Harry." Peter said.

"Peter, I see that you're wearing the same costume you wore the night Gwen died. How fitting that you should die wearing it." Harry said.

"I don't plan on dying tonight. I still have a job to do." Peter said.

"Why do you bother? Everyone knows who you are, you'll never have a normal life again. You're a criminal in their eyes. Why do you care for them, they've turned on you." Harry said.

"Because it's my responsibility. As long as I have hope, I'll never stop fightning. I still have hope that the person I once consider my friend is still inside. You don't have to do this, Harry. It's not too late." Peter said.

"Why? After what I've done to Gwen, all the pain I've caused you. Why do you hope to save me?" Harry said.

"Because I remembered who you were before you became this monster. Please, let me help you." Peter said.

"You're so naive, Pete. That person is gone forever. So will everyone else. As soon as that rocket fires, the whole world will burn with the weight of your failure." Harry said.

"Not if I can help it." Peter said.

"So be it." Harry said.

Harry fires of bullets at Spider-Man. Spidey uses the shield to protect himself. The Rhino charges in and pushed him back.

Felicia took on Kraven, he pulls out his knife. She tries to dodge but got a cut on her shoulder. She uses her claws to fight.

Strange uses magic to protect himself from Mysterio's beam. Strange then uses a magic whip on Mysterio, only to find out it was a hologram.

"What the?" Strange said.

"I'm not the Master of Illusion for nothing." Mysterio said.

Mysterio tries to fire his beam at Strange, only for his cloak to wrap itself around Mysterio.

"They don't call me Master of the Mystic Arts for nothing." Strange said.

Vulture flew in towards Strange. He was able to dodge the Vulture. He then summons back his cloak. He faces off against Mysterio and Vulture.

Krave lunge his knife at Felicia. She caught his wrists and tossed him down. Doc Ock grabbed her with his mechanical hands and tossed her at Dr. Strange. They both got taken out.

Peter throws the shield at the Rhino, breaking his horn.

"My horn." Aleksei said.

The shield returned to him until Harry throws his bombs at him. It was powerful enough to push back Peter even when the shield protects him. Peter got up and went to help Felicia and Strange.

"Are you alright?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Strange said.

"So am I." Felicia said.

The Sinister Six has them surrounded.

"Hey, Doc. Do you have any tricks up you sleeve? Because now might be the best time." Peter wonders.

"I did have something that could turn the tide. Unfortunately, I don't have it with me." Strange said.

"What?" Peter said.

"It's safe, back at the sanctum." Strange said.

"Oh, great." Peter said.

"You're in way over your head, Pete. You came with my ex assitant and a magician. Did you really think that's enough against us?" Harry said.

"No, but I'm still here. As long as I still draw breath, I will keep on fighting." Peter said.

"Well, time is almost out. The rocket will soon launch, you've failed. I will still keep your Aunt and Mary Jane alive long enough to watch you die." Harry said.

The glider pulls out it's blades. He intends to stab him. He flies towards Peter.

"May, Mary Jane, I'm sorry." Peter said quietly.

Harry charges in until he got blasted by a repulsor blast. He missed and he got his bearings back. He sees Iron Man flying in.

"Hands off my boy." Tony said.

"Tony, did you come to arrest me?" Peter asks.

"Actually, yes... but given that there are more villians than you. This puts us in a tough spot." Tony said.

"Then... I guess you're gonna have to arrest me later." Peter said.

"Looks like it. Assuming that you're still here when it's done. By the way, I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends." Tony said.

Peter see Vision and War Machine flying in.

"Tell us what you need, we'll back you up." Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony. We need a way into Oscorp, they have a rocket ready to lauched in less than 30 minutes. Keep them off our back while Felicia and I are inside." Peter said.

"Got it. Avengers, lets give them an opening." Tony said.

Spider-Man, Black Cat, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision assemble. The Sinister Six did the same thing.

"Alright, everyone. Let's save the world. Charge!" Peter orders.

His team all charged in, the Sinister Six also charge in. They all clashed against one another.

Peter took on Harry, Felicia fought Kraven. Iron Man chases Vulture in the air.

The Rhino fires off it missiles at War Machine, Rhodes shoot them down.

Doctor Strange flys over Mysterio. Mysterio shoots at him, then uses his tech to make holographic version of himself. They all fired at him. Strange creates a barrier to protect himself. He then know which is real. He got his cloak to wrap around Mysterio. He then use his magic whip to disarm his weapons. Mysterio noticed that all his weapons are gone. He got angry and charge at Strange. Strange was able to create a portal than Mysterio went through and ended up in the middle of the police station. All the cops see him and aimed their guns at him. He raised his hands and surrendered.

Doctor Octopus took on Vision. He swings his arms at him. They only phased through him. He having a hard time fighting Vision. Vision got close and punched him hard in the face.

Peter and Harry fought against each other. Harry swung his sword at him, Peter blocks with the shield. Peter then webs up Harry's face, blinding him. Peter jumps and hit him with the shield. Harry got knocked off the glider. Peter was about to capture him until the Vulture came in a pushed Peter back. Harry removed the web and got back on his glider and flies to the top of Oscorp.

Felicia locks her legs on Kraven's head, then flip him over and pins him down. She got off as Kraven got on his feet. Kraven tries to get his bola only to find it in Felicia's hand. She throws it at him, trapping him. She then deliver the big punch, knocking him out.

The Vulture kept Spider-Man busy, Iron Man flies in and fires off his repulsors. The Vulture got knocked back. He then flies off. Iron Man got the Vulture off Spidey's back.

"You got your opening, go. Find your Aunt. Stop the launch." Tony said.

"Okay, thanks. Felicia, lets go." Peter said.

Spider-Man and Black Cat go inside Oscorp while the team keep the villians outside.


	13. Last Stand

**Last Stand**

Spider-Man and Black Cat are inside, running.

"Let's split up. Go find the controls for the rocket and shut it down. I'll go look for May and Mary Jane." Peter said.

"Okay, hey" Felicia said

Felicia pulls up his mask, leans in and kisses Peter. He was surprised that they kissed.

"Wow, what was that for?" Peter said.

"Just in case we don't make it back. I kinda grown to like you... By the way, you're a great kisser." Felicia smiles.

"Thanks, I think." Peter said.

Felicia went her way while Peter went his way.

"How am I gonna explain this to Wanda?" Peter said to himself.

Outside of Oscorp, Doctor Octopus got himself off while the rest of the Sinister Six fight.

 _"Octavius, I need you back inside. They gonna try to abort the launch. Make sure that doesn't happen." Fiers said._

"Understood." Octavius replied.

Doc Ock got back inside the building to make sure the launch is still on.

Peter went to the office of Harry Osborn, hoping to find the location of May and Mary Jane. The speaker in the office activates.

 _"Peter Parker, here at last." Fiers said._

"Gustav Fiers, I pressumed." Peter said.

 _"Correct. You and your father are a lot a like. You both try to stop our cause, even if it gets you killed. My mistake is not taking out your whole family when I got the chance." Fiers said._

"This is all you, my parent's death, the bio weapons, everything." Peter said.

 _"Your father's research would have served our cause well. We wanted to bring him in" Fiers said._

"But he refused. He would never help you or your cause. He tried to stop you and you framed him, destroyed his life." Peter said.

 _"We didn't want to kill him, he was too valuable, but we couldn't let him live to expose us." Fiers said._ "

"You ruined my family, now you're trying to ruin a lot of lives. I'm here to carry on my father's mission." Peter said.

 _"I have the only family you got left, she's here with me. Here, let me get her to speak." Fiers said._

 _"Peter." May said._

"Aunt May, are you alright." Peter said.

 _"I'm fine, Peter. Listen, whatever happens. Keep on fightning, stop them no matter what." May said._

"Okay, I understand. I'm still going to stop you, Fiers. No matter what you do. That'a a promise." Peter said.

 _"So be it. Harry is on the top waiting for you. You better hurry, you're short on time." Fiers said._

The speaker switched off.

Peter arrived at the top to find Harry on his glider.

"You came." Harry said.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, stop this madness, all this hatred, all this threats is pointless." Peter said.

"Pointless? Everything I've done is to destroy you. I needed you, but you turned your back on. You should've helped me." Harry said.

"Yes, I should have. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for you. But you made your choice. Why don't you take responsibility for your actions, not mines." Peter said.

"That's easy for you to say. Have you ever felt responsible for someone because of you?" Harry said.

"Yes, I do. My Uncle was killed by the man I could've stopped, but I chose not to. I ignored my responsibilities, and because of it, he died. That's the reason I'm here. Not only to save May and MJ, but to save everyone. You still have a chance to do the right thing. Stop this madness and take responsibilities for your actions." Peter said.

"Yes, I will... once I'm done killing you." Harry said.

Harry pulls out his sword.

"Then I have no choice, but to stop you." Peter said.

Peter holds up the shield.

Harry flies down and Peter swings up. They both clash in the air.

Meanwhile,.Felicia is at the control center to see the countdown. There is only 20 minutes left. The enforcers see her.

"Hey, Boys." Felicia said.

"Get her." Montana said.

Fancy Dan pulls out his baton and swings at Felicia. She got hold of it, disarms him and hit him back with it. Ox and Montana fought.

Peter and Harry continue their fight. Harry shoots at Peter, he protects himself with the shield. He fires of webbings at the barrels, jamming them. The barrels blows off, the glider is burning up.

Harry jumps of before it blows up. He pulls his sword and dives it down to Peter. Peter avoid the blow and Harry drove it to the floor, he then got up. Peter throws the shield at Harry, he avoided it as it got stuck to the wall.

Harry throws his bomb at Peter, he jumps up before it explodes on him. Peter does an axe kick, Harry blocks with his arms.

Felicia took out the enforcers, then she got to the controls. Doctor Octopus came in and grabbed her, then tossed her.

"Did you think that you could come in and stop the launch. There is no stopping it, there's only 12 minutes left." Octavius said.

"Plenty of time I need." Felicia said.

She took on Doc Ock. He swings his arms at her. She was able to jump and avoid them. She has a hard time getting close to him with those arms protecting him.

Peter does a knee strike and got Harry. Peter then executes a punch. Harry grabbed his wrist and tossed him down. He then kicks him in the gut. He kicks again and hurts him. Harry is about to deliver another kick until Peter does an uppercut, hits Harry hard.

"We're both evenly matched, I don't have to kill you, just delay you." Harry said.

"Don't worry, there's still time. Enough to kick you ass." Peter said.

"Bring it." Harry said.

They got back to fighting.

Iron Man still fights against the Vulture in the air. The Vulture flies in and pins him against the building using his talons on his arms.

"You've lost. I took away all your weapons." Adrian said.

"Did you?" Tony said.

Iron Man charges up his arc reactor. He then fires off his unibeam. Vulture got blasted off and crashed into a building. His wings are damage and he is out cold.

Rhino fires off his guns at War Machine. He having a hard time hitting him.

"You know, you suck at shoot. Let me show you how." Rhodes said.

War Machine puts out all his guns. He shoot them all at the Rhino. His suit is getting ripped apart by the bullets and rockets. He falls down, unable to move due to the arms and legs shot off.

"No, no, no, no!" Aleksei said.

"That's how you shoot." Rhodes replied.

The team were able to defeat and capture the four members of the Sinister Six. Doctor Strange opens a portal and goes back to the sanctum, his job is complete.

Inside Oscorp, Felicia got pushed back by Doc Ock. She see a power cable on the floor. He gets closer to her.

"Did you really think you can stop me?" Octavius said.

"Well, you did create me?" Felicia said.

"Allow me to correct that mistake." Octavius replied.

He slams his arms down, she avoids it. Felicia runs and grabs the cable. She got it at Octavius, shocking him.

"Ahhhhhh" Octavius screams in pain.

He is being shocked as the electricity surges through his tech and to his spine. Felicia then pulls out and let him falls down.

"You're right, Doctor. You're too attacted to those things." Felicia said.

She got to the computer and finds out that the launch couldn't be stopped. She looks for another way to stop it.

Peter and Harry are on the floor, exausted. Harry pulls the sword from the ground. Peter got up and stands.

"Any last words?" Harry said.

"Yeah, this is the end." Peter said.

"I couldn't agree more." Harry said.

Harry runs as Peter stands still. Harry thrust his sword at Peter. Peter ducked down and grabs his arm. He then breaks it, Harry yelled out in pain. He drops the sword and Peter tossed him down hard. Peter then picks up Harry sword.

"It is the end, Harry. Not mines." Peter said.

"Then finish it. Kill me, kill me becasue I will never stop. I can't, I won't. I will come after everyone you love. The only way you can stop me for good is to take my life." Harry said.

Peter points the sword at Harry.

"Do it. For Gwen. Do it!" Harry yelled.

Peter still points the sword. He still thinks able what he's about to do.


	14. Redemption

**Redemption**

Peter thrust the sword at Harry, it hit the wall. Harry see the sword nailed to the wall. Peter couldn't kill him.

"Why? Why won't you kill?" Harry said.

"Because I'm not your enemy, I never was. Your true enemy was much closer to you than you think." Peter said.

Peter lifted Harry on his feet and walks him inside. Harry was too weak to fight back. They ended up in his old office. Peter sat him down.

"Ah, why am I here?" Harry said.

"To open you eyes." Peter said.

Peter pulls out the drive he got from Menken. He puts it in and plays a video. They see Norman and Fiers talking.

 _"I called you here because we have a problem. My wife found out about our dealings. She could threaten everything we've built. I need you to have it taken care off." Norman said._

 _"I can do that. Though this is your wife we're talking about, the mother of your son." Fiers said._

 _"She's collateral damage. She made my son too soft. Make it look like an accident. Don't worry about my son. I'll make sure to raise him into the son I can be proud of." Norman said._

 _"Consider it done." Fiers said._

Harry is shocked to find out that his father and Fiers were responsible for his mother's death. His father never care for him, he took away the only good thing in his life, his mother's love.

"They killed my mother." Harry said.

"I know, Harry. I know. I'm sorry. They destroyed your life like they destroyed mines." Peter said.

"How? How could he do this to me?" Harry cried.

"Harry, listen to me. Tell me were to find May and MJ, please." Peter said.

Peter see Harry still broken down.

"Harry, please, help me save them. Show me that the person I considered as a brother is still inside. You can still come back, it's not too late. Please,... don't let Fiers do the same thing to May like he did to your mother. You can do the right thing." Peter said.

Harry looks inside and thinks about what his mother would do. He realize that Peter is right.

"They're in the 32nd floor, in a locked room. You'll find them there." Harry said.

Peter smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Felicia came in and sees that Harry and Peter aren't fighting.

"Peter,... Harry." Felicia said.

"It's okay, Felicia. We're not enemies anymore." Peter said.

"Felicia... I'm sorry, for I've did to you." Harry said.

Felicia could see that Harry has changed. He no longer has any hatred in him.

"It's okay, Harry." Felicia accepts his apology.

"Felicia, what is it?" Peter said.

"I can't stop the countdown. There's no way to stop the launch." Felicia said.

"Yes, there is." Harry said.

Peter and Felicia looked at him.

"There's a self destruct built in the rocket. But it's dangerous, it's powerful enough to destroy the building and everyone in it." Harry said.

"Where is the self destruct trigger?" Peter said.

"It's in special projects." Harry said.

"Okay. Felicia, go down to the 32nd floor and get May and Mary Jane out of the building." Peter said.

"What are you going to do?" Felicia said.

"I'm going to stay here and detonate the rocket as soon as you're all clear." Peter said.

"Peter, no, you'll die." Felicia said.

"I know, but there is no other way. We're short on time, if that rocket launches, it's over. I have to do." Peter said.

"No, you won't" Harry said.

"Harry?" Peter said.

"I'll do it." Harry said.

"Harry, no. You don't have to do this." Peter said.

"Yes, I do. This is my chance to make things right. This all happened because of me. This is my responsibility, I have to do this." Harry said.

"Harry, listen to me. I forgive you, Harry. I forgive you." Peter said.

Harry hugs Peter and lets out tears.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"I know." Peter said.

"I'm sorry for everything." Harry said.

"I know, I forgive you." Peter said.

They break off the hug.

"You must live to save May and Mary Jane. That's your responsibility, let me do mines." Harry said.

"I... understand." Peter said.

"Go, save them." Harry said.

"I'll never forget this." Peter said.

"Goodbye." Harry said.

"Harry." Felicia said.

"Felicia, go with him. Live." Harry said.

Felicia hugs him, he hugs her back. She then leaves with Peter. Harry went to special projects to detonate the rocket.

Petet and Felica got to the 32nd floor and found the locked room. Peter breaks it down. They found May and Mary Jane still alive. Peter pulls off his mask.

"Aunt May." Peter said.

"Peter." May said.

Peter freed her, then hugged her. Felicia helps Mary Jane.

"May, I'm so sorry for everything." Peter said.

"It's okay, you're here. You're here." May said.

"We need to go now. This building is about to blow." Peter said.

"What?" May said.

"The rocket will launch soon. Harry will detonate the self destruct and destroy this building. We have to go." Peter said.

Peter carries May as Felicia and Mary Jane runs behind them.

Harry is at special projects, he stands by to wait for Peter and his friends to get clear. Fiers shot Harry and he falls down.

"You." Harry said.

"I won't let you stop what we've built." Fiers said.

"You... you killed my mother, you and my father." Harry said in pain.

"It wasn't personal. She threatem everything we're trying to accomplish, just like you." Fiers said.

Harry slowly got himself up. Fiers shot Harry again. Harry still stands. He then reached for his sword and throws it at Fiers. It pierced him and he falls down, bleeding.

"For my mother." Harry said.

"Hail... HYDRA." Fiers said his last words.

Fiers died with a sword through him.

Peter reached the opening and web sling off the building with May while Felicia grapple the building and carries Mary Jane. They arrived at the building far from Oscorp.

Harry see the timer almost running out. He then looks to see the frozen head of his father.

"This is the end for us,... father." Harry said.

Harry closes his eyes and detonates the rocket. It blows up, destroying Oscorp. Everyone watches as Oscorp falls down and becomes rumble.

Peter, Felicia, May, and Mary Jane watched as Oscorp is no more.

"Be at peace, my brother." Peter said with tears.


	15. Spider-Man, No More

**Spider-Man, No More**

They see Oscorp completely destroyed.

"The nightmare is over." Peter said.

May approached Peter.

"May, I'm so sorry that I've kept the truth from you. I wanted to protect you from this life, I failed. You must be very disappointed in me." Peter said.

"No, I'm not disappointed. I'm so proud of you. Proud of the man you've become. I know that Ben would be proud." May said.

Peter and May hugged each other.

"I have to go now, May." Peter said.

"What, Why?" May said.

"I've violated the Accords, I'm a criminal in the government's eye. The whole world know who I am now. It's dangerous for me to be in your life now. I have to disappear to keep you save." Peter said.

"I understand. Go, be free to live your own life." May said.

Peter cried. "I don't want to be without you."

"I don't either. But you have to let me go." May cries.

Peter and May hugged each other one last time.

"MJ, look after her." Peter said.

"I will, I promise." Mary Jane said.

"I'm... I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us." Peter said.

"It's okay." Mary Jane said.

"Maybe someday you'll find someone to share you life with." Peter said.

"Yeah, maybe." Mary Jane said.

Peter and MJ hugged each other.

"Take care, Tiger." Mary Jane said.

"You too." Peter said.

"Peter, it's time to go." Felicia said.

"I know. Goodbye May, goodbye Mary Jane." Peter said.

"Goodbye, Peter." May said.

"Goodbye, Tiger." Mary Jane said.

Peter and Felicia then swings away. They watch from the rooftop. Iron Man then sees May and Mary Jane on the roof waiting.

Peter and Felicia got to another rooftop to change into regular clothes.

"We did it, Peter. It's over." Felicia said.

"Not yet." Peter said.

Peter swings down to an alley and came across a trash can. He holds his costume.

"It's been a great journey, my friend. Now I can finally let go. Maybe one day, someone like me will carry on my mission and help the people of this city. Until then." Peter said.

Peter puts the costume in the trash can. He then walks away from the alley, leaving his costume. He is Spider-Man, no more.

The next day, Betty is at the Bugle. The story about Oscorp's illegal activities has been exposed to the public. She thinks about Peter and what became of him.

Yuri came in the precinct, the officers arrested Menken and his associates for their part in Oscorp's illegal roles.

The four members of the Sinister Six are locked up in the raft where they belong. Doctor Octopus was recovered from the wreckage and survived somehow. He is all scarred and comatose. He is in the tank with a breathing mask. X-ray shows his mechnical arms are permenently fused to his spine.

At the compound, Pepper, Happy, May, Mary Jane, Rhodes and Vision are all gathered, thinking about Peter. The shield is recovered from the wreckage and put back in the glass case. Tony is in his office thinking about what to do. He pulls out the burner phone he got from Steve. He hesitates but dials and calls him.

"I need a favor." Tony said.

Later there is a hearing with Ross. May and Mary Jane are present along with Tony, Pepper, and Happy.

"Any idea where your nephew is?" Ross said.

"No, I don't." May said.

"You do realize that your nephew has committed a number of crimes. Breaking a criminal from confinement, public endangerment, and destruction to private property." Ross stated.

"My nephew saved a lot of lives, you should be thanking him instead of condemning him." May said.

"It doesn't matter the good he's done. The fact remains is that your nephew is a criminal, Mrs. Parker. He violated the Accords and went rogue. Tell us where we can find him." Ross said.

"I don't know. Even if I did, I would never help you lock him up." May said.

"No matter, we will find him and see to it that he pays for his crimes." Ross said.

The hearing is over as Ross left the compound.

"This isn't right. For all the good he's done, he's been treated as a criminal. This is all wrong." May said.

"I know. I didn't want him to break any laws or throw away his life. I don't think anything I say would have stopped him. He was willing to sacrifice everything to save you and everyone else. That makes him a great hero. You should be proud of him." Tony said.

"I am. It's enough to know that he is out there and that he is free." May said.

"He'll be fine, I promise. He'll have helped from some old friends. Happy will take you two home." Tony said.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. For all you did for him." May said.

"Sure." Tony smiles.

May and Mary Jane left the compound with Happy. Pepper came to comfort Tony.

In the cemetery, Peter stands under a tree. Nick Fury came and joined him. He hands Peter the newspaper.

"Page three." Fury said.

Peter read a sees "Richard Parker, proven innocent."

"My contacts confirmed it. Your father's name is cleared. I thought that it might give you some closure." Fury said.

"Thanks, Nick." Peter said.

"Here." Fury hands Peter a burner phone. "Stark has one, you can use it to communicate with him. Use it wisely."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Peter said.

Fury leaves Peter. Peter dials Tony, he answered.

 _"Hello?" Tony ask._

"It's me, Peter." Peter replied.

 _"Kid, I was wonder when I was going to hear from you." Tony said._

"I want to say that I'm sorry that I let you down. I know you were trying to help me." Peter said.

 _"Don't be sorry. I'm proud of you, kid. You were willing to sacrifice your freedom, your life to save lives. You are the greatest hero I could've ever imagined. I'm the one who let you down." Tony said._

"You didn't let me down. You came when I needed you the most. Thank you." Peter said.

 _"Sure thing, kid. You know, we could try getting you house arrest, try to get your life back." Tony said._

"It would never work. Besides, there is someplace I need to be. Did you make the call?" Peter said

 _"Yeah, I made arrangements. It was hard for me to make that call. Go to the coordinates I gave you and wait there. They'll come for you." Tony said._

"Thanks. Look after Aunt May, make sure that she's safe." Peter said.

 _"You have my word, kid. I'll make sure she's safe." Tony said._

"Thank you, Tony... Can I say something?" Peter said.

 _"Shoot." Tony said._ "

Don't screw things up with Pepper. You have a great woman by you side." Peter said.

 _"I know, kid. Believe me, I know. I'm gonna miss you." Tony said._

"I'll miss you too. I'm grateful that you brought me into the team. I got to help everyone around the world, made a big difference." Peter said.

 _"I'm glad... See you around." Tony said._

"You too." Peter said.

Tony hanged up, put his phone away. He then pulls out the ring box. He think that it's time to pop the question to Pepper.

Felicia came to the cemetery and sees Peter.

"You're still here, I see." Felicia said.

"Yeah, I got some things to do and I'll leave. What about you? Where are you going to go?" Peter said.

"Europe, there's a new art museum that seem interesting to look at. You could come if you want." Felicia said.

"I'm flattered that you have a thing for me. But I have someone." Peter said.

"Too bad, I though we could have something." Felicia said.

"Maybe, but we do make a pretty good team." Peter said.

"Well, whoever this girl is, make sure that she know how lucky she is." Felicia said.

Felicia kissed him on the cheek.

"If you ever need me, you know how to reach me." Felicia said.

"I'll remember." Peter said.

Felicia got on her motorcycle and rides off.

Peter walked over to his parents grave.

"Hey mom, Hey dad. I want you know that the nightmare is over and that I'm okay, everyone is safe. I never understood why you both left. I had to grow up without you, had a hard life. But now I understood, you sacrifice yourselves for me, so that I could live my life. You both are the greatest parents, I'm so proud to be your son. Now I must follow in your footsteps. I must disappear, I have a responsibility to keep Aunt May safe. She deserves more than the life I chose. In some ways, dad, you made me the person I am. You helped make me a hero, a hero that saved people. Thank you. Now I must start a new life, without this city, without May, without Spider-Man. I love you, mom, and I love you, dad." Peter speaks.

His father's headstone has words written on it. It reads _"With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility."_

Peter puts flowers in front of the headstones. He then walks to Gwen's grave.

"Hey, Gwen. It's been awhile. I want you to know that I'm grateful to have you in my life. You were so smart, kind, and beautiful. You made me feel whole. But now I must move on with my life. I will never forget you... I love you, Gwen. I always will." Peter said.

Peter puts some flowers on her grave. Peter then passed by an old man visiting.

"Do I know you?" Stan said.

"I get that a lot." Peter smiles.

"Well remember, young man, Every end can have a new beginning... Nuff said." Stan smiles.

"Good advice." Peter smiles.

Peter walks over to his motorcycle, he put on his helmet. He looks at the city one last time before he leaves.

"Goodbye, New York. It's been an honor being your hero." Peter said.

Peter rides out the cemetery and leaves the city behind. It not the end, just a new beginning.

Later in the grasslands, Peter sits on his motorcycle waiting. He looks up in the sky and see the Quinjet flying in. It lands down on the ground, the ramp opens and he sees someone walking down.

He smiles as he sees Wanda Maximoff. She sees Peter and smiles back at him. Peter got of his bike and drops his backpack. He runs to her and she runs to him. He reached her and lift her up, spins around and got her on her feet. They both hugged each other tight.

"I can't believe that it's been so long." Peter said.

"I missed you." Wanda said.

"I missed you too." Peter said.

"I'm happy that you're here. I'm sorry that you had to leave your life behind." Wanda said.

"You're my life, Wanda. You always have been." Peter said.

Peter held his hands on her face, leans in and kisses her, she kissed back. They're are reunited after being apart for so long.

Sam walks down the ramp and sees them together.

"Geez, get a room." Sam said.

Peter and Wanda broke the kiss.

"Oh, ah, sorry. It's good to see you again, Sam." Peter said.

"You too, kid... You're not going to hug or kiss me, are you?" Sam said.

"Ah, no, no." Peter said.

"Okay, good. I don't need either. Just making sure." Sam said.

Peter and Wanda smiled.

 _Note: Peter will return in the next story._


End file.
